


Edo's delivery service

by Then_comes_the_Sun



Series: Coronavirus Decameron Fanfic [5]
Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Dat quarantine feel, Feels, Idiots in Love, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Then_comes_the_Sun/pseuds/Then_comes_the_Sun
Summary: Non sapeva se fosse proprio l’idea migliore, andarsene in giro per futili motivi in quel clima. Era tutto bardato e disinfettato e biciclettato, ma i motivi per cui si stava spostando rimanevano comunque sciocchi.
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Series: Coronavirus Decameron Fanfic [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664014
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Edo's delivery service

**Author's Note:**

> Data la quarantena in zona rossa, coi miei coinqui abbiamo deciso di ammazzare la noia prendendo esempio dal Decamerone: eleggere un 'capo della giornata' che decida il tema del giorno, scrivere una fanfic di minimo 100 parole su quel tema e leggerci ognun* il proprio racconto dopo cena.  
> Io, come sfida ulteriore, mi sono autoimposto di infilarci dentro questi due quasi ogni sera.
> 
> Questo è il risultato dell'undicesima giornata (alcune non le ho messe perché sono coinvolti nostri amici reali). Capo: F. Tema: consegna a domicilio.

Non sapeva se fosse proprio l’idea migliore, andarsene in giro per futili motivi in quel clima. Era tutto bardato e disinfettato e biciclettato, ma i motivi per cui si stava spostando rimanevano comunque sciocchi. Oddio, evitare di sprecare degli ottimi dolci non era una cosa sciocca, ma c’erano altri modi più coronavirus-friendly che portarli in giro per mezza Milano. Tipo congelarli.

Per fortuna per strada non c’era nessuno se non i soliti vecchi col cane, ma con la bici riusciva tranquillamente a slalomarli mantenendo il metro di sicurezza. Nell’autocertificazione aveva scritto: sto svolgendo il mio lavoro, consegne a domicilio. Sul numero del datore di lavoro aveva scritto quello di casa, Mina poteva garantire per lui. Dopotutto la capa era davvero lei.

Davanti al videocitofono non aveva nemmeno dovuto togliersi la mascherina.

“Che cazzo ce fai qua?”

“Vale ha fatto troppi dolci per quell’esame de pasticceria, non sapemo più come smaltilli. Ho pensato de portattene un tot.” Erano settimane, ormai, che non si vedevano dal vivo. Nemmeno più al supermercato potevano andare, ora che avevano ristretto le misure per non far accalcare i clienti. Quella dei dolci suonava veramente tanto come una scusa per fare una cazzata contraria alle direttive ministeriali e al buonsenso in generale. “Non voglio entrà, te li lascio dietro la porta.”

In realtà voleva tantissimo entrare, ovviamente, ma già solo vederlo da un metro di distanza poteva bastargli. Forse. 

“Vabbene, ma solo perché sei te, lo sai. Hai preso tutte le precauzioni?”

“Sì, certo, so’ un preservativo vivente.”

Lauro gli aveva aperto il cancello ridendo.

***

“E così te sei dato alle consegne,” l’aveva accolto la voce di Lauretto da dietro la mascherina. La porta di casa era aperta, ci stava appoggiato ondeggiando, lungo com’era. Non lo aveva invitato ad entrare, però. Dannata ipocondria, ci aveva quasi sperato.

Edoardo aveva appoggiato la sacchettata di torte e pasticcini avanzati davanti a sé, sul pianerottolo. Esitava ad andarsene, ma non sapeva in che altro modo perdere tempo.

“State tutti bene a casa?”

“Sì sì, ce la spassiamo.” Una pausa, piedi strascicati come alle medie. “Te?”

“Me manca un po’ de contatto fisico, a di’ la verità.” Gli occhi tristi di Lauro parlavano per lui, raccontandogli quello che la voce non riusciva bene a dire. “Però sto bene. Nessun sintomo. Sto a lavora’ come un animale, ma quello lo faccio sempre.”

Sorrisi resi invisibili dalle mascherine. Occhi che si abbracciavano. Potevano benissimo mandare tutto a fanculo e saltarsi addosso in casa di Lauro e passare la notte a riconoscersi, ma potevano pure essere portatori asintomatici e mischiarsi sto virus dimmerda e contagiare altra gente e di solito Edo non si faceva tutte quelle paranoie, ma sta quarantena aveva mandato fuori di testa un po’ tutti, lui compreso probabilmente.

“T’ho visto nelle dirette. La canzone de Mina spacca.” Risatine soffiate. “M’hai fatto balla’.”

“Ah sì?”

Però cominciava a crearsi quella tensione come una bolla di vetro sottilissimo che bastava un soffio a spaccare in mille pezzi...

“Senti--”

“No.” Edoardo non ci poteva credere, lo stava dicendo davvero. Quasi non si riconosceva. “Dovemo resiste solo un altro pochetto. Poco poco. Spero.”

“Me sei diventata proprio una signorina responsabile, so’ così fiero de te.” Ennesimo sorriso triste. Porcatroia, questa di portargli i dolci era stata proprio un’idea del cazzo. “E io che speravo che ‘sta scena andasse avanti come in tutti i film porno.”

Edo aveva fatto la sua voce impostata da clown. “Signore, ha ordinato lei questa pizza ai… cetrioli?” Svolazzamento di sopracciglia inesistenti.

Risate vere, finalmente. Poi una pausa pensosa. “Daje, levate dar cazzo, e famme sape’ quando sei a casa che te chiamo.”

“E che se dovemo di’ de più?” Certe volte Edo era veramente no de coccio, d’acciaio inox.

“Mah niente, te faccio vede’ quanto so’ contento mentre me magno i dolci che m’hai portato. Magari nel frattempo me so’ pure cascati i vestiti per terra, che ne sai.”

Edoardo non aveva mai corso così veloce con la bici in vita sua.

**Author's Note:**

> (La cosa di Vale e il corso di pasticceria è vera btw, l'ha raccontato lei durante tipo l'unica sua diretta che ho guardato: in pratica Edo tempo fa le ha regalato un corso di pasticceria online e lei sta approfittando della quarantena per stare ai fornelli a prepararsi per l'esame finale. Also proprio l'altro giorno ho rivisto l'intervista di Lauro&Edo a Pechino Exp dove Lauro diceva di preferire i dolci, et voilà)


End file.
